My Lover's Box
by neesah
Summary: Sequel to No. 1 Crush. I might just get them back together! [evil grin]


My Lover's Box   
  
**Disclaimer: **Nah. I own the plot but Gundam Wing is owned by Sunrise and Sotsu Agency while the song "My Lover's Box" is owned by the band Garbage.   
  
#1 Crush is supposed to be a one shot deal but many were saddened by its ending so I decided to continue it. And again, this is the product of my fantasy/reality intertwined experiment so please, don't kill me when you're done reading [cowers in a corner]. For comments, suggestions or reviews you can email me at raizenheero@aol.com .   
  
  


**My Lover's Box**   


by Neesah   
  
  


Relena sat in front of her dresser table, her sky blue eyes fixed on the mirror, though not quite seeing her reflection. One week… The world continued to revolve and life went on as it was supposed to for one whole week. But not for her. Though she gave everyone the impression that she was moving on by burying herself in her work, at times like this, when she was alone, she stopped pretending and just stared off. She felt… empty, weak. A part of her died the day Heero died. The day he died for **her**. She should have been the one to die. They were after her, not Heero. And she really wished that she was the one who died. That way, those who were after her life would be satisfied and no one else had to get hurt or die protecting her. She almost laughed at the irony, the absurdity of it all. Wanting her dead… Protecting her… Dying for her… And for what? The belief that peace would collapse with her death? That was a lot of rubbish. She wasn't the sole bringer of peace, nor was she peace itself. As long as everyone did his part in maintaining peace, her death wouldn't affect peace in anyway. So Heero dying had no significance in the grand scheme of things. But to him, and to her, it was very significant. He willingly traded his life for hers, as she would also do for him without any second thought. And she was certain that Heero wouldn't want her drowning herself in grief over him. She shook her head, trying to get a grip on herself. She must not let his sacrifice be put to waste. She would live her life to the fullest and continue helping people maintain the peace, just like what he wanted her to do. But she would never forget him. A part of her died with him, true, but she would always keep the memory of him in that part of herself that remained, cherishing it forever. 

  


_My lover's charms  
Are in a box  
Beneath my bed  
And piece by piece  
I'll cherish them  
Until the end_

  


Relena turned her head and saw the picture frame on top of her dresser. It was the picture they used on Heero's wake. Relena smiled sadly and traced Heero's face with her finger. She remembered the day that picture was taken. The whole gang just finished having a picnic in the Palace Garden when Duo brought out his camera, taking group pictures and solo pictures of everyone. Heero was the only one who didn't want to have his solo picture taken. But Duo, being **Duo**, still got a picture of him. Heero, in his usual green tank top and jeans, was walking back to the Palace, his jacket slung over one shoulder when Duo suddenly called him. As he turned to look back, Duo clicked the camera. And what a picture it was. Heero might not be smiling and he might look a bit startled, but anyone could clearly see the contentment in his eyes. Duo really captured what everyone was feeling that day in film. _Duo, _ Relena thought fondly. For the past week, Duo made it his mission to make her smile once in a while, even if he was having troubles smiling himself. He almost made good his threat of killing the assassin when Heero died, if it weren't for the others restraining him. But he got to beat the assassin up pretty bad --- all the 5 guys did. Even Zechs. But Quatre, being a nice guy and all, just settled on punching the assassin twice. Heero's death took everyone by surprise, and they took it pretty hard. No one in their group thought that they would lose a friend that night in a blink of an eye. "We miss you, Heero," she whispered, staring at his picture. What a cruel fate it was. She had found her angel, only to lose him. And she doubted that she could find anyone else that would take his place in her heart. 

  


_Send me an angel to love   
I need to feel a little peace of heaven  
Send me an angel to love  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven_

  


Her reverie was interrupted when she heard a knock on her door. "Lena, it's me," Duo called out from outside. 

"Come in." 

The door opened and Duo, in a tux, entered her bedroom. "Are you ready? The Charity Ball will start in 15 minutes. Everyone's ready and waiting for you in the limo. Oh, scratch that, not everyone. Lady Une, Sally and Wufei are still in the Preventers HQ. They said that they'll just meet us at the ball." 

Relena nodded, letting him know that she heard but she didn't show any signs of moving. She didn't really feel like going. Actually, she didn't feel like doing anything that required socializing and mingling with other people, except, of course, with her friends. Aside from the fact that those gatherings were filled with phonies who would alternately dance with her, flatter her to no end then try to manipulate her, any social gathering would just remind her of the last ball she and Heero went to. 

  


_They burn my hands  
And scar my face  
And blind my eyes  
I steal your breath  
And throw away  
What I despise_

  


Seeing her thoughts clearly on her face, Duo went to her side and said, "Hey, I haven't seen your pretty smile for a while. Can you conjure up one for me? I bet your dress would look more stunning with that bright smile of yours." 

Relena couldn't resist but smile at him. Duo was a heaven-sent, all of her friends were. After the funeral, Quatre, Dorothy, Duo, Hilde, Trowa and Catherine planned on staying with her for a while, like an extended vacation while Zechs and Noin decided not to return to Mars anymore and just live there in the Palace with her, taking over as her personal bodyguards. She really was thankful that they stayed. She couldn't imagine living the past week without them. 

"Thanks for everything, Duo." 

"That's what friends are for," Duo replied with a grin, though his eyes retained their melancholy expression. Offering an arm, Duo said, "Come on, Princess. Time to go." 

Relena gladly took his arm and the two headed downstairs, towards the waiting limo. When Duo and Relena were seated, Pagan started the engine. The limo then sped away. Inside the limo, Relena noticed that just like her, everyone was wearing black, as a sign of mourning. But she didn't get the chance to ponder on the topic any further as her eyes started to close, the stress of the past week finally catching up with her, the gentle rhythmic motion of the limo rocking her to sleep. 

"Relena. Relena, wake up," a familiar voice told her as she felt herself being shaken. Opening her eyes, she saw Duo's cheerful face, his violet eyes twinkling. "Relena, Heero is awake. Isn't it great?" 

"Huh?" was all Relena managed to say as she gathered her bearings. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around her. 

"Oh. Sorry about that. The doctor had to sedate you coz you hadn't slept for 2 days since Heero was admitted here. You're in the hospital room next to Heero's. Remember the assassination attempt? Heero getting shot? Well, he survived," Duo explained. 

Relena's eyes widened as she processed the information. _ Is this for real? Or am I just dreaming?_ "He's alive?" 

"Yep," Duo replied. He looked closely at her face. "Did you really think that he would die? Well, to be honest, I thought that he's a goner back there too. But being Heero and all, we should have known that it would take more than two bullets to kill him." 

Relena sighed in relief. "So that means ----" 

"Duo doesn't have to kill the guy that shot Heero," Trowa said as he, Quatre and Wufei entered the room. 

"Oh well, I would rather just beat him up than kill him for killing Heero," Duo told them. 

"Yeah. I'm really glad that Heero made it. He got us worried for a while there," Quatre said. 

"Hn. It seems like Heero could survive anything," Wufei remarked. 

"Aren't you going to see him, Relena? He's asking for you," Trowa told her. 

Relena stood up from the bed. "I am. Thanks." 

"I'll come with you," Duo said. The two then went out to go to the next room. 

Duo entered the room while Relena stood rooted by the door, not quiet believing what she was seeing. She saw Heero on his bed, sitting up with his back against the pillows, wearing a hospital gown, talking to Zechs, Noin, Lady Une and the other girls who were gathered around his bed, Duo joining them. He looked tired and pale but very much alive. Heero turned his head and their eyes met. The other occupants of the room felt the two needed some time alone so they left Heero's side and headed toward the door. The girls hugged her, Zechs kissed her on the forehead while Duo gave her an encouraging smile and a two thumbs-up sign before heading out to the next room. 

Relena slowly approached him, never breaking eye contact. She was afraid that once she looked away, even for an instant, he would disappear, making her wake up from this dream. She wanted to touch him, to make sure that he was real, that he was really there, breathing, staring intently at her. But she contented herself in just looking at him. There were still some things between them that had to be resolved first. 

"Hi. How are you feeling?" she asked softly when she reached his side. 

"Fine. The doctor said that he could release me tomorrow," Heero answered. 

"Great," Relena told him. "Thank you for saving my life, Heero. And I'm so sorry that I almost got you killed." 

"Hn," Heero replied. They continued looking at each other, her silent question hanging in the air. She then saw something flicker in Heero's eyes before he spoke. "I meant what I said, Relena. I love you." 

She tried to blink back her tears as emotions came crashing down on her, like a tidal wave. "And I love you," Relena said as she leaned over and hugged him delicately, careful not to press hard on him. She buried her face on his shoulder. "I was so scared. I thought that I lost you for good." 

Heero wrapped his arms around her. "You will never lose me. I'll always be here for you. I promise." 

Relena lifted her head and gazed at his eyes. Then slowly, their lips met in a sweet kiss

  


_Send me an angel to love  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
Send me an angel to love  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven_

  


Tears fell on Zechs' face as he cradled the bloodied body of his sister on his arms. The Charity Ball was just about to end when the assassins struck. Duo and the others managed to take down all 5 of them but 2 managed to take a clear shot at Relena. 

"Relena, please, hang in there," Zechs pleaded. Noin held her hand, her own tears falling on her face. "Relena, fight it. Don't close your eyes," Noin told her. 

The rest of the gang were huddled near them. The girls were crying while the guys tried to comfort them, their faces sad. Catherine buried her face in her brother's chest, Dorothy leaned against Quatre, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, comforting her. Wufei squeezed Sally's hand reassuringly while Duo hugged Hilde protectively. _Not again, _Duo thought. _Oh God, not Relena. Please, not her too._

"Where are the paramedics? They should be here by now!" Lady Une yelled, her voice trembling. If the paramedics wouldn't arrive soon, they would lose her. They lost Heero last week, they didn't want to lose Relena too.

  


_Between these walls   
And darkened halls  
I've done my time  
If I should die  
Before I wake  
Then you'll know why_

  


They pulled apart. Heero gently touched her face. "Stay with me?" 

Relena smiled at him. "Forever."

  


_Send me an angel to love  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven  
Send me an angel to love  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven (piece by piece) _

  


"I'll stay with you, Heero. Forever," Relena whispered as she slowly closed her eyes. 

"No! Dammit, Yuy! Don't take her! Relena! RELENA!" Zechs yelled.

  


_Send me an angel to love (piece by piece)  
I need to feel a little piece of heaven (piece by piece)  
Send me an angel to love (piece by piece)  
I'm afraid I'll never get to heaven (piece by piece) _

_Piece by piece  
Piece by piece_

  


Relena laid down beside Heero, snuggling closer to him, his one arm wrapped around her. As she closed her eyes, Relena couldn't help but sigh in contentment. Though it took a near-death experience to make them finally admit their feelings for each other, what mattered was at long last, they were together. And because she had her angel back, she now had an idea how heaven must felt like. Heero kissed the top of her head one last time before they drifted off to sleep.

  


_Send me an angel… _


End file.
